


Deadly Silent

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Kudos: 9





	Deadly Silent

The Straw Hat Pirates were in total silence in the dining room. They looked around at each other, all seemingly wanting to say something. Yet done spoke.

The navigator sat at the table arms crossed under her breast as she leaned back on her seat; her cheeks were red with anger, she was showing her teeth gritting them down. Nami's eyes showed her rage as she glared at Zoro and Sanji.

The swordsman sat at the barstool and not at the table with the evil-looking woman; he just sat there drinking, looking completely indifferent by the woman's scorn. He was more interested in watching his silent captain than anything else. And kept glancing out the corner of his eye to look his way.

The chef, however, looked utterly abandoned and tossed aside. He was clearing some fruit ready for dessert later but stopped now and again to glance at Nami and which time he did Sanji was greeted with that dead glare.

Usopp was seated next to Chopper at the table, he watched the display angry as everyone else did, in silence. He turned to his captain but he looked far to amused to sort anything out. He sighed while closing his eyes, nothing came out his mouth. On opening them he gazed down at Chopper who was writing fast.

Chopper was busy writing questionnaires in case one of them needed medical help and he needed to know where the pain was quick. This was the fastest method at a time like this, he did lift his head once in a while, looking at the crew member he was writing it for and tailored the questions around the one.

Sitting also at the bar area was Frankly. And he was unaffected or did not care, he grinned widen watching each member before drinking his cola. He like his captain was highly amused by everything, the hand movements and the trying to talk because they forgot for a moment. Nami screaming with no coming out was a funny slight.

Robin sat on the other side of their captain, with a book in hand. A soft smile played on her lips as she read. The historian did not mind at all.

Brook seemed to mind very much and was the most affected by silence, he sat the other side of his captain opposite Robin. At first, he had his head down trying to listen but hearing nothing; he made him feel sick, he did not want to silent. His captain was the only one to snap him out of his dazes he kept drifting into, his grin and small dances he randomly broke down in made him remember that he was alive.

Luffy grinned at Brook wanting to keep the oldest member of the crew happy, the silence seemed to be loud in his ears and he could only imagine what his musician was going through. The deadly silence was a reminder of the time when he was alone of his cold dark ship. Keeping him busy with him was the only thing he could think about to do.

The captain looked over at Zoro and Sanji, for one it was not himself who caused the trouble. The pair had been fighting in the town and knocked over a man who had to steal their hearing, which was strange. And the man did not take just Zoro's and Sanji's, but everyones. Then vanished into the night.

No one was sure not to do...Luffy blinked as he spotted his doctor writing. Standing he walked away from the table and heading for the youngest member was took the paper and pen off of him. He raised it above his head and pointed.

Everyone's mouth dropped slightly, apart from Robin who seemed to be laughing. The expression on their faces was clear.

'Why didn't I think of _THAT_?'

Luffy leaned over the table and quickly wrote some words.

'Take some paper and pens to town with you and asked around for the man.'

The Straw Hat Pirates all leaped to their feet. The swordsman placed his hand on his swords. The chef tapped the point of his feet one at a time. The marksman stood and checked his tiny bags with his pellets. The doctor reached for his backpack and swung it through his arms. The navigator grabbed her poles and clicked them together. The cyborg stood and made the motion of cracking his knuckles. The musician took his cane and slammed its end to the floor, ready.

The captain and the musician went together. The navigator, the marksman, and the doctor went together. The chef and the cyborg went together. The swordsman and the historian went together.

The split up as they reached the docks, going to different directions. Apart from the swordsman who ran away from his partner. But an arm grow from his chest and pointed the other way, which he turned and followed where ever the hand would point.


End file.
